


生物钟和生理现象

by Polka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	生物钟和生理现象

（一）

早晨6点的时候Erik睁开了眼睛。  
无论是安静的房间里还是窗帘缝隙之外都仍然一片漆黑，冬天的日出总是姗姗来迟，但Erik还是会在这个点就醒来，因为他有着严格的生物钟——这也属于他那一丝不苟的德国人特质之一。  
所以那群孩子们总是背地里取笑他像个老年人，而每次Charles听到的时候，都会瞪他们一眼以示警告，不过Erik对此倒是完全不介意。  
他侧身去拧开床头的台灯，突然感受到双腿之间有冰冷粘腻的潮湿感。  
他赶忙掀开被子检查，然后无奈地发现，自己大概梦遗了。  
不仅是裤子，床单也被弄湿了一小片，无处可去的精液在上面凝成深色水渍，似乎在集体抗议得不到释放。  
Erik盯着这片水渍静止了几秒钟，皱了皱眉头，立刻起身去浴室找了条毛巾将自己擦干净，换好衣服，再回到床边将床单撤下，抱进浴室，扔在浴缸里。

 

（二）

Charles今天醒得很早。他扭头看了眼闹钟，才六点。  
他已经忘了自己梦到了什么，好像是Erik有关，大概是因为昨天他刚刚读取过Erik的大脑，并且看到了那些连Erik自己都已经不大记得清楚的往昔回忆。  
真是不可思议。这个人和自己一样已经32岁，却仍然单纯得像一张白纸，记忆里除了最早的集中营里的遭遇，就是漫长的复仇，除此之外别无其他。  
Raven和Hank常常私下嘲笑他像个老年人——总是天还没亮就早早起床、对每件事都认真得过头几近死板、不苟言笑、不懂流行、永远穿着傻兮兮的高领毛衣和难看的直筒裤。  
只要听到，Charles总会制止这些嘲笑。  
现在他有点明白为什么Erik会成为这个样子了。  
他想他更应该治一治那些孩子，他们太年轻，不懂得战乱，不懂得仇恨，不懂得一个人能够失去多少东西，更不懂得一个失去太多的人要独自活下来是多么不易。  
而对于Erik，Charles希望他能够多笑笑，就像昨天那样。  
他笑起来挺好看，Charles想。

 

（三）

在床上辗转了十分钟后，Charles觉得自己没法再睡着了，于是起床披上外套，决定去外面看个日出。  
小时候他偶尔也会和Raven偷偷约好去屋顶看日出，一边看鹅黄的圆溜溜的太阳从树林和山峦间缓慢爬起，一边讨论各自的特殊能力所引发的故事，或者想象他们长大了要干些什么——Charles想当个科学家，而Raven想当女演员。事实证明Charles在达成梦想这件事情上显然更为成功。

自从回到这里之后，每天的练习指导和其他杂务占据了他的绝大部分时间，都还没来得及好好怀旧一下。  
他走出房间，轻声关好门，然后沿着灯光昏黄的走道和楼梯往屋顶走过去。  
推开塔楼通往屋顶露台的木质小门时，Charles就意外地发现，这儿已经有人占领。  
Erik正背对着他坐在台阶上，只穿着件毛衣，瘦削的背影在早晨的寒风里显得格外单薄。  
而他背后的晾衣架上多了一床被单。

Charles想了片刻，没敢出声，并觉得有点尴尬。  
他想他应该装作什么都没看到然后关上门回去，但一丝属于Erik的波长随意地、忽然地飘进他的脑袋里——那是种懊恼，不知所措，和羞耻。  
Charles停住往回撤的脚步。  
接着他向前走过去，在Erik的身边坐下，不顾对方露出的惊讶神情。

 

（四） 

大概在外面待了有一段时间，Erik的嘴唇是冰的。他穿得太少了，而冬天的清晨是这么的冷。  
Charles更用力地抱住他，将自己的体温通过手臂和胸口，以及嘴唇传递过去。  
他知道Erik此刻感到紧张，因为他的身体比任何时候都要绷直，牙关紧咬，连呼吸都因为这个吻而屏住。  
他的本意不是制造慌乱。  
于是他松开胳膊，离开那对冰凉的嘴唇，往后退，注视着Erik的眼睛——漂亮的淡绿色的眼睛，平时有着认真而防备的眼神，现在则像被投入石子的湖水，惶恐地荡个不停。  
他想起在练习控制能力的时候，只要他凑近一点点，Erik也会觉得紧张。  
他一直知道Erik在想什么，因为他用自己不足以为傲的能力小小地作着弊。  
他喜欢看到Erik为他而紧张，他喜欢被Erik默默地注视，喜欢Erik只为他露出的笑容——像只野兽放下了戒备，而只允许他一个人接近并抚摸。  
Charles不喜欢Erik因为这种自然的事情感到自责。  
“这儿太冷了，跟我走。”他伸手拉住Erik。

 

（五）

Charles的房间要暖和得多。  
他让Erik坐在床上，紧接着一边去脱那件着实有点碍眼的紫色高领毛衣，一边凑近Erik耳边，“如果你不愿意，随时可以对我说不。”  
他觉得自己有点狡猾，因为他知道Erik不会拒绝自己，事实上，Erik以各种不成功的方式掩饰对他的渴望时，他都看在眼里。  
原本他想还不是时候，但刚才那种情形下他必须有所行动。

缓慢抚摸过看似单薄但实际上精瘦紧实的腰腹的同时，Charles吻着Erik的耳朵，从耳廓一直到耳垂，然后将整个耳朵含进嘴里，轻轻舔咬。感到对方依旧紧张，他干脆探手去玩弄因为寒冷而已经挺立的乳头，这个动作令Erik立刻敏感地绷紧小腹。  
撤离对方已经变得通红的耳朵之后，Charles将另一只手沿着那些形状漂亮的腹肌向下滑，解开裤带搭扣和拉链，摸向那个造成Erik今早的困扰的地方。只需稍稍地挑逗揉弄，Erik就兴奋起来。   
他想Erik一定没有这么被人对待过，事实上，Erik一边兴奋地勃起着，一边羞耻地闭紧眼睛，仿佛这样就能缓解慌张，就能从Charles的注视下逃开。  
他一定不知道自己现在这个样子可口极了。  
Charles将手指插入他的身体，扩张他，欣赏着他那线条硬朗的下巴，那双湿润泛红的薄嘴唇，以及被晕染成一片淡粉色的迅速起伏着的胸膛，让手指在他柔软炽热的内部卷曲伸展，来回摩擦。  
Erik甚至都不知道能给自己手淫，只是躺在那儿，双手抓住床单，极力抑制着呻吟。  
当Charles打开他的双腿，将他的腰抬高时，他才不安地睁开眼睛，眼神一对上Charles，就立刻转开又闭紧。   
接着Charles就进入了他——他被准备得很好，没有任何抗拒，只是有点紧张，等到Charles的阴茎完全没入，才发出一声被压低的呻吟。  
然后他就再也没法控制住了，体内的敏感点被用力撞击或反复摩擦，陌生而强烈的感觉令他几乎要尖叫出声。他的手被拉住，摸向自己的阴茎，Charles用他自己的手掌帮他自慰，而他上一次自慰大概在一年前或者更久，久到他都忘了性能够带来的灭顶快感，忘了自己也有欲望，忘了除了复仇之外自己还能爱上一个人。  
Charles看着Erik的表情，知道他已经彻底地放松并沉溺于这场性爱。  
但他想起来，自己大概忘了什么东西。  
他再次凑近Erik的耳边，轻声对他说。  
“我爱你。”  
然后Erik就颤抖着射了出来。

 

（六）

“今天那个老年人竟然还没起床？” Raven看到Charles出现在起居室，突然想起了这个问题。  
令她意外的是，这次Charles并没有皱着眉头教育她不许再这么称呼别人。  
而且Charles的心情似乎不错，脸上挂着难得的愉快笑容。

Charles的心情是不错。  
他想，他们管Erik叫老年人倒是挺切合实际——这家伙才高潮了几次，就似乎耗尽了力气。  
等Erik醒来，早餐大概得再热一次。

 

Fin.


End file.
